Book like reality
by M. Dogmatic
Summary: Emotions tug at Joey's sleeve after finishing a book. Unmistakibly, Kaiba's read the same one. Can it bring them together and change the view of both teenagers? Or just manipulate them? [SxJ]


**Book like Reality **  
By: M. Dogmatic

…_The utter mistake in misfortune led me to the edge of captivity. I no longer could express myself in the way I wanted to. The feelings and emotions inside me were eating my soul within my very skin. I was a walking corpse being eaten alive by one's self pity and worthlessness. No matter how much I kept trudging the same dirt road each day, I knew because of another person's liability, I was going to walk the same path until the day I died. To put it simply, I was a prisoner._

_They had forgotten the decayed presence. He waits for my visit everyday before the sun sets on the horizon. He anticipates my own soul to painfully diminish so I can join him in the same utter guilt driven path he enticed me into. The entanglement in which he caused, bound him and I together in the same circle of shame. We had gotten away with what seemed like murder. And while the darkened cloud hangs over my shoulders, he lives in utter freedom of hell. I'm bound by mortality while he walks immortal. As I now bear the fervent emotion of guilt, after he took his life and buried six feet below, he's enjoying a guiltless life._

_He bound me to live the rest of my life visiting his resting place because his faults have wormed their way into my heart. I can't help but believe they are mine. But I still blame him for making me fall in love with his stupid jumbled mind. What scares me the most is why he didn't even say goodbye when I knew he felt the same way…?_

Joey snapped the book shut. He gulped down his own sentiments from reading the novel of his immortal choice. The thought of loving someone and finding out it was not only one sided is like being struck by lightening and seeing stars around your head. Shock and confusion. It was absurd to keep loving and find joy in doing so—even if the opposing person doesn't want anything to do with love because of their past. Their thoughts cloud their mind into thinking that the devil himself has hold over them and love doesn't exist. Joy doesn't become an option.

The brown-eyed blond was not expecting the ending of the book to conclude so terrible and self binding. In the back of his mind, he wanted more. What will Aidan's life be like from now on? Will he continue to live the life of sorrow and be bound to his "supposedly" dead lover?

Or maybe he'll find the path he had been making wasn't just one road. He'll find it had been forking in many places, and was just too blind to see it.

Then it hit Joey like a brick to the head as he sat at his kitchen table.

Owen never wanted Aidan to find out who he really was. It seemed like it was Owen's plan to lure Aidan into his life and then throw him back out into the sea as if nothing ever happened. But it appeared as if Owen never reeled in his hook. He left it out in the sea hoping Aidan would connect himself again. With a distance of sea between them, they'll learn to tolerate each other. The sea must have symbolized friendship. Owen only wanted Aidan's friendship.

Joey knew Owen never meant to catch Aidan again. He meant to cast Aidan into the sea to never return. At the same time, on purpose, he left his hook out in the ocean making himself appear available in society again. In truth, he never really counted on Aidan finding him again; just like he did the first time. He didn't plan his sharp hook to get bitten by the same person he was hoping to avoid.

In the end, it cost him his life.

The blond sat back in his chair. Lifting his hands, he supported his head as he leaned back balancing on two wooden legs. He stared at the ceiling. How could Aidan allow himself to fall for Owen in the first place? It was stupid if you ask him. Aidan knew the consequences of what would happen if he got close, and _still_ did it. Owen _let_ Aidan into his life as a trap, even though it could annihilate the two of them together. Owen was hoping to forget Aidan. Then it came unexpected. It destroyed Owen physically, and Aidan mentally.

Heaving a huge sigh, Joey let the front legs of the chair hit the kitchen floor. Why did he even read this stupid book? It was just a lame romance and (way too complicated) love story. Look at him…it's plaguing his mind and he's only just finished the book. He still had homework to accommodate to. How could he get any of it done with Aidan and Owen in the back of his mind? It was nearly impossible.

* * *

It was a miracle. Six hours of homework, three hours of sleep, and one minute until the bell rings, Joey was still on time with bags underneath his eyes as he plopped down into his desk and focused at the inhabitants of the classroom. Rubbing his eyes slightly, he glanced out the window to his left. If he could have chosen any kind of weather, it would be raining with unbearable clashing of thunder plaguing the sky. The lightening would be setting schools on fire as an added effect. There was only one school in mind that he wanted in flames, Domino. But, he knew that was out of the question. He sat with his hand upon his chin and elbow on the desk. His mood didn't lighten things up when he imagined the sun being plunged into water to extinguish its smiling inferno. Not to mention, his grisly uniform was itching the crap out of him.

"Wheeler, Joseph? Joey Wheeler! will you please pay attention the next time I call your name for roll!"

Blond tresses whirled around as he snapped his head in the direction in the front of the class, "Yes Sensei."

"Good. Wright, Carly?"

"Here."

The young man quickly ignored everything around him again. His eyes penetrated the board at the front of the room, but didn't register what was being written on it by the teacher. Joey's mouth suddenly became dry. Raising his hand, he sat for a couple of seconds before the teacher excused him to leave the classroom. Quickly rushing to get out of the stuffy room, he reached the hallway. Shutting the door behind him he leaned against it for an instant and closed his eyes. He let his head drop down into his chest before breathing deeply to get the weight off his breast and glancing back up again. Looking from left to right, and seeing no fountains, he chose to go left towards the exit. He ambled towards the set of doors; maybe all he needed was some fresh air to clear his senses.

Reaching down to push the handle bar, Joey got a jolt of surprise when it swung open. He dodged the tall brunette who walked inside with a cell phone on one ear. He was speaking rapidly in a language he didn't understand. The blond had to step out of the way before Kaiba could bulldoze him over. Joey watched the brunette stride down the hall for a few seconds before he, himself, turned around and wondered out the closing doors.

The sun's ray heated his skin as he breathed a sigh of relief. Even though some unexplained emotions tugged at the back of his mind, Joey decided to walk to the edge of the stairs and sit down. The cement was warm. The sudden heat flashed throughout his body. Joey's hands began unbuttoning his blue uniform jacket quickly. He shrugged it off and let the rays of the sun reflect off his white shirt. With his knees spread apart and his elbows on each one, between his legs, he dangled his hands. Joey's honey-due eyes became captivated with a spot on the cement in front of him.

It wasn't until the space ten feet away on his right suddenly grew occupied by a pair of hands reaching down to pick up a silver suitcase—in which he flinched. Why hadn't he noticed that before he sat down? Ignoring the movement alongside him, he kept his eyes on the concrete before him. Steps echoed as they grew farther and farther away. Doors banged closed as he heard the slight words of, "what the heck?" carry to his ears in the warm wind.

Standing up, Joey wiped the small rocks that stuck to his trousers like gum off his pants as he stepped down a stair. Then two,_ Clunk,_ three_, Clunk_, four_, Clunk_, and five. His feet met the ground as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Once again his mind whirled with thoughts continuing to confuse his mind. His footsteps began small at first but continued to get bigger as he sustained striding down the sidewalk away from the school doors. His last thought was: _Aidan's life isn't going to be the same._

* * *

Kaiba stopped jaunting down the hall. Pausing short, he spun around to glance at the blond through the window of the school doors. His head seemed to me getting smaller as it bobbled up and down. The brunette raised an eyebrow. This was unlike Joey. It intrigued him to examine the shorter teen strolling away from school grounds like he had permission to do so. Turning back around he lifted his foot to continue his way to class, but his foot hesitated in the air. Breathing in deeply, he set it on the ground and swiftly spun on his heel and took a new direction towards the opening of the school's entrance. He didn't know why, but following Joey seemed much more interesting than listening to a monotone teacher. He'll have to kill himself for this later.

The grip on his silver suitcase tightened considerably, his knuckles turned colorless.

* * *

_Why did he come back after he was thrown out like a fish? He swam back knowing he'd be in pain for biting onto that mesmerizing hook a second time!_ Joey's hand ran through his hair as he sighed. Why was this bothering him so? It was just a stupid book.

_A book I should never had read. Stupid Sensei and STUPID book!_

Rolling his eyes at his own moronic curiosity and obsessively, he threw his hand to his side and shoved it back into his pocket. _All Aidan had to do was say, "Forget it!" and walk away! But nooooo—he had to chase after Owen as if his life depended on it. . . _

_Maybe it did. _"Maybe his love for Owen became too much for him. His own life didn't matter when it came down to getting Owen out of his shell, and past. I mean—ugh. Now I am talking to myself out loud!"

Suddenly he stopped. _Where am I?_ The blond glanced around. His surroundings were unfamiliar. Throwing his head back, he spoke, "Joey! You idiot, look where you have landed yourself!"

The street split off into a private dirt road adorned with rocks as definite decoration. It led up a steep hill which accommodated the gates to a cement wall glorious with limestone inching up to twenty feet high. Clenching his teeth together Joey rubbed his foot back and forth in the dirt. Why was he here of all places?

The blond heard footsteps behind him and stepped to the side to let the civilian pass. The footsteps stopped parallel with Joey's body. The blond eyes were preoccupied with starting at the gates to notice the person had halted right next to him.

_Was it Owen's self conscience that led Aidan down his mysterious path?_ "Or maybe Owen wanted Aidan to follow him. He wanted…." Joey's voice whispered into the, what seemed like, dying wind. The blonde's eyes dulled, "Owen…he…he wanted Aidan to help him mutely."

"From what?"

Joey jumped. With wide eyes he gawked at Kaiba as he stood next to him gazing at his own home.

"I-I—"

Kaiba's eyebrow rose for the second time that day as his head slowly turned in the direction of Joey's face. The blond puzzled him and enthralled him beyond anything and everything he had known him for. He wanted to know why; and being a Kaiba, he was going to find out. Even if it meant talking to him….Politely.

"What Wheeler?"

He blond gulped down his salvia. His mouth was incredibly dry. _Oh yeah, the water fountain . . ._ then the thought of answering Kaiba in an utmost way from his question urged him to explode. Instead, he got a thud of his heart and the humming of the wind against his back. Then his stomach fluttered like the wings of a humming bird. Sudden goose bumps appeared on his arms like he was cold. Rubbing them, Joey answered Kaiba softly without looking in his general direction, "I—Nothing. It's nothing."

For what happened next was completely unexpected. The wind picked up and the heat dropped considerably.

Kaiba shuffled his feet. The sound of his school uniform shifted slightly and wafted in the blowing wind. His stern blue eyes stared at the ground. Then glanced to Joey at his side and back to the front of the gates, "It can't be _nothing_ Wheeler. With you, it's never that."

The blonde was mildly surprised they were actually having a decent conversation. All of it was actually mind riveting. First of all, it was always bickering when they spoke. Second, he'd never thought of talking to Kaiba outside his house in front of his mansion gates. Third, it was chilly and returning to school sounded like a good idea than conversing with Kaiba. But what surprised him the most, Kaiba was standing next to him without towering over him as if he was superior. He was standing normal like a human being. For the first time, Joey noticed Kaiba was vulnerable just like any other male in the world. He might have a higher status in the world, but it wasn't going to change the fact that he had a beating heart behind his _metal_ ribcage.

By now the blond didn't know how to respond to Kaiba's comment. It wasn't a question. It was a statement given to him from his arch rival and number one enemy. Standing outside in the cold wasn't helping much either as he stood side by side a six foot brunette with the power of a supernatural being. Definitely human, but a very powerful living mortal nonetheless. At that moment, none of it seemed to bother the blond. All that mattered was the space between their shoulders and the thought of Kaiba asking him into the house to warm up.

Joey suddenly let out a small cough. He wasn't expecting the tickle in his throat when the last thought came to mind. It was so sudden and completely caught him off guard. His soft chocolate eyes scanned the gates one last time before he opened his mouth to say something. But when the moment came to open up his mouth, he hiccupped.

The blond slammed his hand over his mouth and shivered slightly. _Why in front of Kaiba out of all times?_ His body shuddered against the cold wind as he slowly spun around and began to saunter back to school. He ignored the fact he was walking away from a once in a life time moment that could change everything. He was walking away from a very selfless (unimaginable) Kaiba and his property. Each step away from the brunette seemed only a distant consideration as Aidan came back into his mind with Owen. The pounding of the cement vibrated up his shins as he began to march slower. Aidan would have never walked away from Owen. Even when Owen was acting above Aidan in his fullest height of priority.

Joey stopped. He reeled around. He was going to answer his question. Each storm taking step led him closer and closer to Kaiba until he was about a foot away. The brunette was staring at the blond expressionless. He stood stationary as if Joey was never standing next to him. His eyes appeared to be staring into thin air. But the shorter male ignored those actions and spoke sternly enough to get his point across hoping it would not anger the brunette, "himself."

Kaiba stared at Joey in utter confusion.

It was the first time Joey had even seen the tall brunette confused or even let his guard down. He always presented himself like he knew what he was doing no matter what the situation was. Whether it was yelling at his business associates about his stocks, or ignoring the teacher during class, to changing the tire to a car.

Joey didn't know about the tire to a car, but he was pretty sure Kaiba was a mechanical technical person. Anything to do with electronics, Kaiba probably knew everything about. There wasn't a moment he'd seen Kaiba where he didn't know what was going on—until now.

_I wonder if he knows how to waltz—_

"Why?"

The blond stood still for a second. He was playing along…and very good at it. Joey countered right back.

"Because."

_One word basis, Nice. Joey one, Kaiba zero. _

"Aidan?"

"Wha—?"

"Lost," Joey sat for a second listening to Kaiba's voice, "aren't you?"

The blonde licked his lips for moisture before responding, "Kinda," and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess that would happen to a dim-wi—" Suddenly Kaiba cut himself off. Joey's eyes were sending spears of death at the brunette. They reflected anger in his eyes as he began to fist his hands. Kaiba could feel the heat radiating off the blonde in his crimson aura.

The blond watched as Kaiba's eyes dulled color. He stood still like a statue but continued to stare at Joey. And vise-versa.

Kaiba's mind was rolling like tumbleweed. He knew the blond before him was a living miracle for what he had gone through. Parents divorced, no sister, living with his father who has been laid off for a couple of weeks and given a job not to long ago by his own company and still is in debt to pay everything off. The tall brunette had suddenly filled Joey's shoes for that split instant. For all Kaiba knew, Joey was holding on by a thread from not going insane with depression. How could he live like that?

Joey rolled his eyes and stepped back. "Forget it." Then he began to turn around before his wrist was caught by Kaiba's touch—as light as a feather.

_His eyes bore into mine like a laser. Their intense heat radiated to the back of my head. The temperature was inviting along with the stare he gave me with intense compassion. I knew he was looking past me no matter how much I wanted him to be looking **at** me. Of course I wasn't going to let him win thinking he could have control over me like a rag doll being swung around by a little girl. I was about to yank my hand out of his when it suddenly tightened even harder. He had a firm grip, and that's what I liked about him. It was like he was inviting you to come to him, but always kept you as an arms length for extra precaution, and never any closer. It was an oxymoron if you ask me. _

_Suddenly his body was leaning in to mine; almost towering like I was only three feet tall. The tepid heat from his breath tickled the side of my cheek as his husky voice whispered into my ear, "No one, and I mean no one, has gotten as far as you. Or even tried." Suddenly the hand gripping my wrist, let go, but it was now cornering me into the wall behind me. The brick wall vibrated pulses through my back and pumped my heart as the sound from the club silently echoed in the alleyway. I couldn't do anything as my body went rigid. Owen pulled away from me. Like nothing ever happened, he walked out of the alley and raised his hand to call for a cab. Pushing off the wall, each step I took following in his footsteps, I neared the car and found him within the cab with the door wide open. _

_He was waiting for me. _

The images flashed throughout his mind as the words he read from the pages of the book instantly captured his attention again. Kaiba's hand was still slightly grasping his wrist as Joey blinked his eyes in a daze. What was he going to do, Kaiba was holding his wrist like he wasn't going to let go. But before Joey could fully comprehend what he was going to plan, Kaiba let go and stepped back as if he never even touched the blond. He backed up a considerable amount before glaring straight into Joey's eyes. The silence stretched as the wind blew a little harder.

Shivers went up and down Joey's arms and legs as he used his hands to cover his exposed skin. Rubbing hard against his forearms he tried to keep the heat inside his body instead of escaping. For a moment, neither Kaiba nor Joey did anything but watch the other. Blond strands flew into Joey's eyes but he didn't push them away. His hands were already too occupied on his arms.

Kaiba finally moved. He set his silver case on the ground and reached up to his uniform and unbuttoned each and every button. He slowly shook off his jacket as he handed it to the blond. Joey stood immobile. He couldn't take that! It would be like …._a-c-c-e-p-t-i-n-g_ Kaiba. But in the back of his mind, it seemed, he had already begun to.

Joey did the only logical thing he could do. He grabbed the jacket.

Then threw it to the ground.

He wasn't going to _accept_ Kaiba in any way. None what so ever. Kaiba has never been this nice or polite in his life, and he wasn't going to let the brunette ease his way to him. He'd probably destroy him in the end if he let his guard down. Joey's brown eyes hardened as he glared at Kaiba. _He's just trying to manipulate me. I know it._

As to be expected, a smirk grew on Kaiba's face. He knew what was running through the blonde's head. Joey was trying so hard not give in to the cold exterior of the brunette. But everything in the human body was going against him. Joey watched as the brunette stood smirking at him. He wasn't denying the coat. He was actually admitting to it. Joey threw down the jacket for one reason.

Kaiba knew Joey threw down the jacket because of his attitude. He noticed the blond didn't like it.

"I don't want your filthy—"

"Shut it mutt," Joey noticed it was the first real insult since they started speaking to each other, "why did you read it?"

Joey's eyebrow's furrowed. That question didn't make sense.

"You didn't have to. I didn't know it was in your deliberation of mind or intelligence." Kaiba paused before continuing, "It was our advanced language assignment and then extracurricular discussion after reading the book. We would be discussing same gender concern as well as combining it will the political world of today. It doesn't explain why you read it when you are no way near my level of class, or interpretation."

"Quit it Kaiba."

"Or what?"

Joey hated the way he distastefully said that statement. He was testing him. _Well, I ain't gonna fall for it. _Joey stopped rubbing his arms and clenched his fists down at his sides. He was trying to keep himself from actually trying to lunge at Kaiba and pull his bloody esophagus from his throat.

"Come on Wheeler."

"Stop it!" Joey spun around and made a run for it down the street. _That would have happened_ if it wasn't for Kaiba.

It was faster than lightening. The grip Kaiba had on Joey's arm was extremely intense. The blood circulation felt like it had stopped and was pulsing to get through. His hand tingled as he stood frozen by the hold Kaiba had on his forearm.

"Why did Aidan come back?" Joey recognized the tone. Kaiba's voice was soft and husky as his breath itched up his neck making it tingle. His hair felt like it was standing on end as he tried to think of an explanation. For a second his mind went completely blank. Then he noticed what a scene this would look like if someone were to pass by. Two male teenagers outside a house, ditching school, and one being held the by other in a death grip….it must have looked wrong.

The blond opened his mouth and countered, "Why did Owen let Aidan go?" The hold on Joey's arm slightly loosened as he could feel Kaiba thinking. Both of them wanted answers.

Then Joey, without warning, spoke, "Aidan came back for his love for Owen." The blond quickly yanked his arm out of Kaiba's grasp and stepped back a few steps to face him fully, "Aidan never wanted Owen to know he really loved him…" His face turned from Kaiba and stared at the limestone wall to his right. His sneaker took another step back. Then another. He began walking backwards for a few yards as he stared back at an unbelievable and confused looking brunette. Finally, Joey spun around.

The blond stopped abruptly when he heard Kaiba's voice, "It was because Owen didn't want Aidan to get caught in his web of lies and the pain of his past isn't it?"

Joey spoke with his back facing Kaiba, "Aidan and I are just alike in more ways than one. Except, this is reality…and I am sure I don't want to come back." The blond began striding down the sidewalk without looking back, leaving a bewildered Kaiba behind him to ponder.

For the brief moments of walking away, Joey realized something. It wasn't the fact that Kaiba always got on his nerves which set him off. It was the indignant offering of Kaiba's anger that captivated him. But when it surfaced, his body built up in anger at the words his rival said. He denied the feelings for Kaiba for so long; at times it turned anger. It wasn't denial that set Joey completely off, but the pity he hid behind the anger that settled in his stomach for Kaiba's childhood. He almost wanted to hate Kaiba because he got better riches. In reality, both of them went through the same thing.

Kaiba stood silently as he watched the back of Joey as he grew smaller down the street. The brunette's lips slightly curved upwards, "No, Joey, Aidan came back, and so will you." _I'll just have to cast the hook first before you can attach yourself._


End file.
